


Peonies

by Viajhin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Each chapter is a continuity drabble basically, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Non-Canonical Gore, Pyromania, Self Translation, Sign Language, Smoking, Spy is a big old mess, probably will not take too long to post new chapters, pyro can't communicate properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajhin/pseuds/Viajhin
Summary: The BLU Pyro has never really feared death, at least not after he started taking pills for his post-traumatic disorder. Sadly, things started to change when he noticed strange flowers coming out of his mouth.





	1. Choking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peônias](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421928) by Myself!. 



> So uhh  
> This is my self-translation of this brazilian drabble challenge that I'm in(both texts are of my authorship), since I feel more free to write in english, these will probably end up being a teeny bit longer than the original version lmao  
> Enjoy!

 

   When he woke up, he was lying next to his comfy bed. His muscles and bones felt weak, and he noticed he couldn’t really move. Around him, a bunch of peony petals were scattered on the floor.

   As soon as he felt his body gaining the same consciousness as his mind, he brought his hand to touch his scarred face, tracing his own facial lines. Everything seemed to be in place, except, of course, his gas mask. Before the BLU Pyro could panic, however, he felt like his lungs were burning; not the nice, warm burn of his flamethrower; no, it couldn’t be even close to that. It was a bit more like the brief burn he felt when his enemy counterpart came into play. He made an effort to sit up, pressing his closed, naked fist to his chest, coughing up bloody petals right after. Ah, so _that’s_ where they came from.


	2. Apprehension

Pyro took a deep breath, taking note that the coughing had ceased. He could still feel something filling the space of his chest and the beginning of his throat, but thought that, maybe, he could avoid going to his team’s medic.

You see, he always considered himself a lucky creature, since he didn’t have much to complain about the habits of his teammates, or, at least,  _ most _ of his teammates.

As soon as his Medic discovered what was going on, he’d start making a bunch of dumb, invasive questions and would certainly use his body for a bunch of crazy experiments!

If there is one thing that the Pyro was sure about, is that he  _ couldn’t _ let his medic discover the issue.


	3. Chapter 3

   The Pyro made an effort to get up, giving himself tiny slaps, to get himself clean from the dusty floor.

   Quickly, he decided that it was a good idea to put his uniform on and get some coffee, since his teammates should all be reunited at the base’s canteen. He was almost done but, before he put his gas mask on, he took his pills. If he forgot to, a lot of things could go  _ very _ bad  **_very_ ** fast, and he surely didn’t wish for that to happen!

   As soon as he felt ready enough, he left his room, taking quick steps to the canteen. He was, specifically, looking for the Engineer and the Scout. They had a friendly relationship, after all. Pyro helped them in the bloody fields, half the time they won, and half they didn’t, but that wasn’t an issue! They could reunite after everything, watch some stuff together and listen to Engineer playing his guitar. He didn’t know if it was out of gratitude or pity, but he appreciated their friendship nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part of writing a fanfic that is a big collection of drabbles: I feel motivated to post every single day.


	4. Attention

  As soon as he got there, he noticed that his two friends were making very distinct activities; the Scout, with a obviously bored expression, was discussing something with their Soldier; Engie, on the other hand, was trying to fix the base’s oven, that had almost exploded a little while ago.

  He didn’t had to analyse for too long to know that he had to talk to Engineer; he was  _ obviously  _ the most mentally capable of his two options, maybe he could know what was wrong with Pyro.

  The firebug softly tugged into the texan’s shirt, demanding his attention...kind of.

  “Good’ morning, boy’.” was the first thing that left his mouth and, right after that, he quickly returned to his previous activity. It was when his shirt was tugged in once again, that he truly knew that the Pyro wanted something from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.


	5. Morbid Beauty

   The Blu Pyro’s insistent nature was, to say the least, irritating - The Engineer would much prefer to fix up the oven and be over with it already. However, he knew that the firebug would keep on the same track as long as he didn’t get what he needed, so he just got up and followed him to his room.

  He immediately saw the sea of blood and petals that covered part of the floor, picking up one to take a close look.

  “Did’ya cover them with blood?” He asked, holding one next to his head “Pretty impressive, boy!”

  Then, the Pyro denied with the head, looking more serious than his usual. He proceeded to motion “ _They came out of my throat_ ” with his hands.

  The texan’s eyes got extremely wide. He couldn’t believe what he was just told about.


	6. Cologne

  “Boy’, ya’ can’t be serious” He quickly showed his disbelief. Not that the pyromaniac was the type of person to spread lies around, but his imagination did get pretty...wild from time to time. His serious aspect seemed to confirm the Engineer’s assumptions.

  “Look, ah' don’t have much time for this,” The texan affirmed, opening the door “If ah’ don’t go back fast, ah’ won’t have time to fix the oven!”

  Immediately, Pyro grabbed his arm; he couldn’t let him leave like that! He needed help!

  While Engie was trying to free himself, however, the firebug seemed to get static.

  His friend hadn’t noticed it, but he could feel a strange, mild scent of cologne and tobacco, just a bit far away from them. Had he forgotten to turn on the filter of his mask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I'm feeling scared, anxious and sad, but I'll try not to let affect my writing too much.  
> Thanks for reading, by the way. Ah, and the chapters will definetely come out every single day, since they get my mind away from the stuff that is happening in my country rn.


	7. Intangible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild almost choking to death, beware.

   Even if it was impossible to see from outside his mask, his eyes moved meticulously, tracing an invisible path, like a cat keeping his eyes on a fly. He _knew_ there was something there, looking curiously back at him, and he wanted to _touch_ it.

   When you're a mercenary, you slowly learn that a thing doesn't need to be visible to _be_ there.

   Apparently out of nowhere, the Pyro starts coughing up again. He loosens his grip on the Engineer, letting go of his arm completely right after, tumbling back and landing on his arse. The texan was quick to kneel down next to him, visibly worried.

   He helps the firebug partialy take off his mask, just enough to uncover his mouth. Then, petals just like the ones on the floor start to rushedly come out of his mouth and, when he is done, the only thing he could even consider doing was panth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make clear, this chapter was a bitch to write. Why? Well, it's quite simple: my internet is playing games w/ me, some apps load up normally and some other ones say that I'm offline. I discovered this when I thought I didn't have any internet to begin with, but I was able to easily connect myself here and in the brazilian writing platform that I'm also writing this in.  
> Basically, I can't open my chapter planning bc my google docs just won't fucking work, and I have to use fucking QuickMemo+ to write the chapters.  
> I'm sorry for the rant on my stupid internet, I just needed to get this bullshit out of my chest ;a;


	8. Comprehension

  The firebug took a deep breath, re-adjusting his gas mask back on his face. The Engineer kept his eyes locked on him the whole time.

  “Sorry ah’ didn’ trust ya,” Engie breathed out, putting a friendly hand on the back of the other “The idea just...seemed  _ so _ surreal.”

  The Pyro shook his head, silently telling his friend that “it was okay”. And, well, it was; Pyro was just glad he trusted him in the end.

  “So,” He started, putting his free hand on the back of his neck “Did’ya tell the doc about this?”

  The Pyro shook his head negatively.

  “...Will ya’?”

  He shook his head once again, this time, more intensely. He’d got the shivers just by thinking about that!

  The Engineer, however, couldn’t help himself but to sigh. He had a disapproving expression covering his face, but not quite authoritarian; He knew he wouldn’t be able to change the firebug’s mind, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my internet stoped being a bitch and I can write more comfortably again!


	9. Plan

  “Well, we still need to find out why ye're going through this,” Then, there was a pause. He moved his left hand to his chin, scratching it a bit. A few moments after that, the solution had become clear - but it didn't seem all that pleasant.

  “Spy,” He sighed “We need him.”

  The first reaction of the Pyro was to tilt his head to the side, showing confusion. That earned a quick chuckle from the Engineer; the firebug could be so oblivious sometimes.

  “We need to politely ask for him to sneak up on Medic's lab, try to find a book with the simptoms and bring it back to us.” He quickly explained, receiving a breathy “ _ aaah!!”  _ from the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhah I just wish I could make this longer ;;


	10. Gates

  With that, they had made a decision. After the next match ended, they'd go talk to the Blu Spy; maybe offer some type of payment, if the french didn't want to help - that was sure to convince him.

  For now, however, they had another objective to fulfill.

  All nine of the BLU mercenaries were behind the gates, waiting in the first few minutes of the match. On the outside, the RED team was ready to counterattack; it was going to be a very usual match, that's for sure.

  From the corner of his eyes, the Pyro could clearly see his ally Spy hiding in the shadowy corner of the wall, wearing a simple disguise. The plan was rather obvious; he'd cloak himself and try to get behind the enemy lines, so he finish them off before they could even pay two minds about it. A soft smile was traced over the firebug's mouth; even if the plan was clear as water, it never ceased to amuse him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, it's cp_gorge bc I know the map well enough to at least try describing it, lmao


	11. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploding bodies, nothing out of the ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little bit longer bc the original piece was a bitch to write and I was too lazy to translate it quickly kek

   Just as the gates opened up, the Pyro ran to the front, airblasting the enemy stickybombs out of the way. Then, he took a step to the side, letting the Heavy and the Medic pass through. They  _ melted _ a part of the enemy team with ease.

   It was sweet as a pumpkin pie when his team started with an advantage, but he still had a job to do.

   Quickly, he moved himself out of the alternative gate, being immediately received with a rocket shot from the enemy Soldier. He reflected it, exploding the enemy into small, bloody pieces.

   The pyromaniac chuckled, getting back on track.


	12. Usual

   He quickly got to the covered area before the bridge. When he got inside, he saw something very usual: the body of the RED Engineer was on the floor, laying his back on the small puddle of blood that formed from the deep cut on his back. Then, he looked up, being received by RED sapped sentries and his team's Spy.  _ Of course _ it was the french who had done all that, there was not even a single alternative scenario that made sense.

   Then, from the right superior entrance, came the RED Pyro. The BLU tried warning his Spy, but it came out as a muffled cry.  _ Fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter!!  
> I was too pissed at the moment to write it AND translate it, so I kept pushing it for later and now I'm super late ;;;


	13. Heat

  The BLU Pyro held his breath for a moment, watching the exact moment that his Spy was lit on fire. For some odd reason, his head started spinning, and it was like his chest burned in sync with the flames that involved his allie's body. However, he also felt like he'd blow up if he didn't do anything to help.

  Quickly, he took a deep breath, swallowing his own saliva, just to run up the stairs. Then, he shoved himself between the two, pushing his enemy counterpart away and extinguishing the french down. He looked back at the enemy Pyro, filling his burning chest with air. The RED was already holding his axe, so the BLU did the same, determined to win that duel.

  What came after that, however, was definitely not worth a celebration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again!!!! I got 3 more chapters to translate, and I plan on finishing that today(it's 2 am here btw), so...a bunch of chapters in the same day.  
> It's not that bad I took so long, though. At least anyone that is reading this will have to wait less time to read the continuation of my inevitable cliffhangers lmao


	14. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and loneliness artistically described. Also being filled with flowers was a thing since the start, but it gets a bit more graphic here

  He took another deep breath, catching air up his lungs, tightening his grip in the axe. Then, he looked back, to make sure his Spy was okay.   
  Soon enough, he saw that the french wasn't there anymore, and realisation hit him like a high speed train. He understood the amplitude of reasons to why he had left him alone but,  _ still _ , it made him feel bad, made him feel alone and...cold; almost freezing, even.

  The Pyro always  _ despised _ the cold.

  And then, he felt like his lungs were being filled with something that was not air; something excruciatingly solid. He couldn't breath, he couldn't even think rationally at this point. The only thing he could actually do was, basically, fear for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...my internet died before I could post this.  
> End my life if so desired ;;


	15. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-so-graphic depictions of violence, but thought I should warn it up anyways.

   Then, the BLU Pyro let go of his axe, the object proceeding to hit the ground, making a loud noise. He felt dizzy; ice cold, too.

   His coughs got more violent as the seconds slowly - but surely - passed, so much that he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The enemy stared at him for a moment but, soon enough, tried attacking. Before the enemy Pyro's axe could get even slightly close to touching his uniform, the RED made an abrupt stop and, soon enough, his body hit the floor with a miserable thud.

   Right behind his counterpart, the BLU Pyro saw the fuzzy - but obvious - image of his Spy. His butterfly knife was dripping crimson, but, soon enough, he cleaned it up with a white piece of cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look whos back! :^)  
> (And no I'm not refering to myself)


	16. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really angsty stuff. Just...just really angsty stuff.

Sadly, that wasn't enough to kill the firebug's incessant coughing.

Soon, he fell to his side, moving both his hands to his sore chest; he felt like he was drowning in a dense pit of quicksand, lost and alone, with no one there to pull him up. There was no light for him, and the only thing he could see between close-to-death hallucinations was a dark path.

What if he never woke up? Of course, that sounds ridiculous given the place and situation he found himself in, he knew that, even  _ if _ he died there, he'd easily come back; however, he felt his fears - the same ones he had before accepting this job - pouring over him.

After a while, blood and petals started coming from his mask's little holes, overflowing. It was just then that the Spy got visibly worried, kneeling close to the Pyro's weak, fallen body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Yeah?  
> Will come back later with two fresh chapters again, so...don't...worry...?  
> Or do, who am I to tell you how to feel, anyway?


	17. Asphyxia

   The french begun to hit the middle of the Pyro's back, trying to help get off _whatever it was_ that was interfering in his breathing, but that didn't really seem to be of much help. For the sake of both of them, he made an effort to keep himself calm and collected.

   “Medic!” Called the Spy to no avail, being received only with silence and the firebug's violent coughing. Of course the german wasn't going to come to his rescue; it was the Spy who was calling for help, and, generally, he was able to take good care of himself. Of course, it wasn't him who was in trouble, but there was no way the doctor could've known that.

   “ _Merde…”_ He hissed in his mother language, indicating that he failed on his objective to keep unshaken. The french breathed in, biting down at the corner of his lower lip, trying to think quickly. He ended up concluding that the gas mask should be taken off, but when he made a move to touch it, his wrist was firmly grabbed on by the Pyro, reducing his movements from little to none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Merde: Shit
> 
> I just-  
> I just really like to write desperate Spy, and I'm not even sorry


	18. Breath

   The grip seemed to be getting tighter and tougher with time, but it never seemed to get enough force to actually  _ hurt _ , and it almost seemed on purpose. The Spy just glared down at the Pyro, even if he understood  _ why _ he wouldn't want him to see his face.

   Soon, the firebug slowly lost his strength, finally releasing the french. He looked up, his soaked eyes finding the blue of the Spy's, staring up at his soul. The Pyro looked like an animal that was close to his demise, desperate for help, but unable to communicate.

   The Spy breathed in and out, taking his ally's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, without looking away; it was his own silent way to tell that he was, in fact,  _ there _ . Soon, the coughs ceased, but they took the Pyro's breath with them. He was dead, and that was bound to be just a mundane thing, if it wasn't by the way it happened, that is. He was  _ probably _ still respawning, but that experience was way,  **way** worse than being shot, exploded, burned up alive or drowned; it made both of them remember how real death outside there really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th  
> That's it for today  
> I'm sorry


	19. Tenderness

  The Spy sticked around for a while, staring blankly at his ally's static body; maybe it was out of respect, confusion, or something else entirely,  _ something _ the french wouldn't be able to tell by himself. Of course, soon enough, the corpse vanished in thin air, leaving behind petals, blood and, most surprisingly, two twin peonies, fully blown and almost immaculate; there weren't enough words in the french's english vocabulary to describe their sheer beauty. Of course, that immediately awakened his curiosity. Had the flowers come out of the Pyro? Perhaps they were the reason for his coughs, no?

  The Spy snickered at the thought, but the more he evaluated it, the more the idea sinked in, and the more it made sense. It was ridiculous, but it was a possibility nonetheless.

  He moved his hand, gently touching one of the flowers with his gloved fingers. If it wasn't for the very convincing texture, he'd probably think they were fake.

  He looked around, making sure there was no one there to judge him; then, he shyly took the flower entirely on his hand, looking at it more closely and, finally, hid it in his pocket, getting up and cleaning the dust from his knees. Then, he left, pretending nothing even happened.


	20. Absense

  A few moments passed, and the Pyro woke up, his fallen body on the floor before the field, right behind the gates. His head was aching - a common side effect of the respawning system -, but he felt a lot more aware of his surroundings; refreshed, even.

  Soon, he felt the absence of the burn in his chest and lungs, being filled with warmth and comfort instead; something he hadn't felt in years. A soft smile crossed his hidden face. Even if he didn't understand why, he felt happy and gooey on his insides.

  He got up, getting back on track. Luckily, he didn't lose a lot of his time dead, despite it had felt like eternity. He was there now; he was there and ready to aid his team.

  They ended up winning, and, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, his ego inflated by a bit; maybe it was due to the confidence and happiness that he re-entered the field with, but it didn't matter much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft fluff and happiness bc hhah fvcking aaaaangst  
> ...also there is probably gonna be a follow-up oneshot for this shit when it's over bc I don't know if I can convey all I want with the limited number of chapters.


	21. Convalescence

  Right after the end of the match, the pyromaniac walked to his personal locker, storing his weapons to keep them safe;  _ some people _ would have cleaned them before putting them away, but the Pyro generally just didn't care much. What would a bit of dirt do to someone that is, factually, immortal?

  He dusted his hands, heading to his room to pick up towels and clean clothes to use after the obligatory bath time - which he always were the last to enter and come out, to avoid having his face seen. He was, however, interrupted in his tracks.

  “Boy, glad ah’ finally found ya’!” The. Engineer called, making him turn around and stare down at the texan. “Frenchie should be heading to his fancy, smoking room by now; we gotta’ be fast if we want him to’ listen.”

  Ah, so  _ that's _ what it was about.

  The Pyro gave him a faint chuckle, shaking his head negatively “ _ No need for that.” _ He motioned briefly. 

  A confused expression rested on the Engineer's face. What did he mean “no need for that”? It made no logical sense.


	22. Insult

   “ _ I'm cured, I suppose.” _ He simply motioned.

   The texan kept a steady gaze in him, processing all the new information that was thrown directly at him. Then, he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck and sighing, as if relieved.

   “Heh, at least we won't have to go speak with the snake-”

   His words were abruptly interrupted with a pinch on his arm; if he could see the Pyro's face, his angered - almost offended - expression would probably scare him off.

   “What? Ya’ gonna try and say I'm lyin’?” he huffed, crossing his arms “You know how that slippery snake is untrustworthy! We can't just- hey!”

   Another pinch came into play, with much more power to it if compared to his predecessor.

   “Look, forget it, okay?” The Engineer suggested, putting both of his arms in front of him, with his palms in the direction of the Pyro, as if trying to protect himself “Pretend ah’ didn’ say anythin’.”


	23. Unnerving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy being softly weird

  Meanwhile, the french blew another dark smoke from his mouth, quietly smoking his cigarette. The flower he picked up earlier rested peacefully in his hand, and he couldn’t help but admire it’s extraordinary beauty.

  He  _ almost  _ felt like it stared back at him, almost as if it was grinding and crushing the most obscure, hidden part of his own self, the one he didn’t let anyone see. He wouldn’t, however, allow himself to feel uncomfortable. Deep down, he felt like he deserved this type of treatment, even if he couldn’t really tell why.

  Finally, he made a decision: later, he’d seek information - slip between small and risky places was his speciality, after all - for now, however, he’d appreciate the unnerving beauty of the crimson petals. He still had plenty of time, anyway.


	24. Dusk

  Hours later, it was finally night time. The silence and the darkness covered the entirety of the base. However, the Spy knew he still wasn’t completely safe to enter the german’s clinic.

  Outside, in the darkest corner, he waited quietly; patience was the key to get exactly what he wanted, and there was no way around it.

  Sure enough, the double doors were open. After two, maybe three or four seconds two people came out from there; the Medic and the Heavy, one after the other. There were rumours about what exactly was going on in their relationship, but it was none of the Spy’s business, even if it was important, confidential information.

  As soon as the french ceased hearing their footsteps, he got in the room, who was, unsurprisingly, left unlocked. He searched the books from the shelves close to the rustic desk, occasionally flipping through the ones that caught his attention. When he did find what he was looking for, however, he could feel his heart almost jumping from his mouth.


	25. Clumsy

  Five in the morning, the Pyro calmly slept.

  At six, however, his dreams were quickly interrupted.

  Incessant knockings on his wooden door woke him up. At first, he was startled, like someone was beating his head on a wall. Soon, however, realisation hit him, and he couldn’t understand the reasons for  _ why  _ anyone would want to wake him up so early; it wasn’t even time to take his pills, for god’s sake!

  He slowly got up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Then, he put his mask on, opening only a tiny gap in his door, just enough so he could see the outside.

  What he saw wasn’t very ordinary, however: The BLU Spy, no mask on, fiddling nervously with his bare fingers. He didn’t look like he had had much sleep, either.

  The firebug opened his door entirely, looking up and down at the french. He didn’t have much time to analyze the situation before he heard a soft “I need to speak to you, now.”


	26. Backwater

  Soon, both of them were outside, in the base’s courtyard. The pyromaniac sit down at the steps of a stair, but the french just stood beside him.

  He drew a cigarette from his pocket, annoyedly grunting right after. He passed his hand roughly through his hair, messing up the white and black strands even more than they already were. Then, he spoke up:

  “Excusez moi, uhm…” Pyro couldn’t understand what he said, but what he could understand was that the other sounded extremely nervous, almost embarrassed “Can you, ah, lit one up for me?”

_   Oh. _

  The firebug took the cigarette in his hands, taking a box of spare matches from his back pockets. He lit it, staring at the flames for a brief moment, before bringing the fire to the tip of the cigarette. He gave it back to the french, who murmured a quiet thanks.

  From there, the air seemed to get heavier.


	27. Distress

  Pyro felt like the silence was eating him alive; what he didn’t know, however, was that Spy felt the exact same. The french knew _exactly_ what he wanted to say, but it was...too hard to put into actual words. He felt small and tense, and he didn’t like that at all.

  After a moment, he decided there was no use in keeping quiet, so he raised his voice once again:

  “Hey,” Called, subconsciously forcing the other man to direct his full attention directly to him. Then, he took the red peony from his pocket, looking unnervingly intact.

  At the sight of the flower, Pyro’s eyes widened; it was simply impossible not to recognize those petals.

  “Tell me,” Begun the Spy, cleaning his throat with a cough “You...puked this, didn’t you?”

  The firebug slowly agreed.

  “Did the coughing die out?”

  And, once again, he agreed, being gifted with a tired sigh.


	28. Confession

  “I, ehrm, got something to confess, actually,” admitted, averting his gaze to an empty corner. He tried his best to put up a immaculate façade, but he was clearly stressed out of his mind. “I...got worried.”

  The firebug blinked a few times, letting the new information sink in. Maybe he had just mixed up the words he heard, like many times before? They always told him his mind was a mess, so maybe this was the proof they needed.

  His line of thought was quickly interrupted.

  “I mean, with your….clearly painful coughing,” added, out of his usual chill state “So I...sneaked inside Medic’s clinic seeking an answer and, uhm,”

  He took a deep breath, biting the corner of his lower lip with painfully uncomfortable strength, to a point where it was almost bleeding.

  “I believe I know what you had and...it...it kind of...surpasses the limit of the extraordinary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's the day of the truth, bois


	29. Chapter 29

  “You have...you... **_had_ ** a rare, asian illness.”

  Pyro tilted his head, showing clear confusion. How the hell could he even get an illness like that?! He has never been to asia, not even once!

  “It’s called Hanahaki. You get it by feeling…romantically rejected.” He sighed, forcing even more his back against the wall. Then, he flicked his cigarette, throwing it on the floor and killing the fire off with the point of his shoe “Flowers...they start growing in your lungs, slowly. You don’t even notice it, until they get too big, and that’s when the coughing starts.”

  Spy hesitated for a moment, really considering if he wanted to proceed. He felt like he owed it to the pyromaniac, so he decided to put his pride and fears aside, just for once.

  “There’s...two ways to cure this.” The french mumbled, cleaning his throat once again “The first one - the obvious one - is to get surgery. The second one, however, is to... _ stop  _ feeling unrequited.”

  He breathed in and, finally, unleashed his last sentence:

  “And, as far as I know, you didn’t had surgery.”

  Then, it clicked. Was that why...Spy looked so nervous? The firebug pondered for a moment, rethinking it more times than he could ever count. It sounded like he was trying to tell him something, but what if Pyro just got it wrong? Wouldn’t it be embarrassing?

  Pyro was never a nervous wreck, though.

  He got up, stretching his arms for a bit, before pulling the french in a big, unplanned hug. It was obvious by the way he flinched that he was  **not** expecting that, but after the brief flicker, he didn’t made an attempt to move away or set himself free. The firebug couldn’t help but notice how fragile Spy’s body felt against his, and it was then that he vowed to protect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is. They gay, thx  
> Also, check the first chap for a Pyro portrait I made to serve as a cover for my baby.  
> Hope u guys liked it, since I'm very happy how I managed to make this!!!!  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
